


[podfic] Time it took us (to where the water was)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gen, Gods, Memory Alteration, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series, The Problem of Silver on the Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: The sea does not lie. There is only truth, in the dark, in the deeps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time it took us (to where the water was)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384325) by [acrosticacrumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosticacrumpet/pseuds/acrosticacrumpet). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, the seventh iteration of an annual podfic fest dedicated to short stories about, you guessed it, awesome ladies. This year's theme was "Resistance."
> 
> Thanks a bunch to Acrosticacrumpet for permission to record; I appreciate it! Thank you also to all the mods and organizers this year; it's truly a labor of love and, as always, the final product is amazing! Be sure to check out the other awesome podfics in the appropriate AO3 collection :D

Title: [Time it took us (to where the water was)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4384325)  
Length: 6:57  
File Size/Type: 13.4 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/emluc3xraycc7s2/%5BThe_Dark_is_Rising%5D_Time_it_took_us_%28to_where_the_water_was%29.mp3)


End file.
